New Doors, New Oppertunities
by jc-1225
Summary: A woman, villain really, wishes to be a good girl but finds she has fallen in love with a man who was once her enemy. Now she's stuck between two guys, or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

New Doors, New Opportunities

Summary: A woman, villain really, wishes to be a good girl but finds she has fallen in love with a man who was once her enemy. How will she do away with the evil lurking in her blood?

Harley Quinn was a criminal. Though her blonde hair and baby blue eyes said otherwise, her actions truly screamed criminal. She was once in league with the Joker, but when she got fed up with his bullying and torment, she gave up that partnership though she still loved him but wasn't getting anywhere from it.

Harley had been trying her hardest to be good but things just weren't going to great for her. So she decided she would jump from the top of the nearest building, which just so happened to be the tallest in the city of Gotham.

In her sexy black dress, she jumped from the building and fell nearly a hundred stories before crashing to the ground. But this was all in her mind as she jumped. In her reality, she was caught about stories feet off the ground by a man she recognized as Batman. She knew not his real name at the time but it's not like she cared much for him anyway.

"Hello Harley," he grinned.

"Hiya Mr. B.!" she said gloomily.

"Why so sad, Quinn?" asked Robin who flew beside him.

"Ain't you ever heard of suicide?" Harley asked them.

"Suicide? But why?" Batman inquired the blonde.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand, Mr. B."

"Try me."

"Why ya gotta ask so many questions anyway?" she changed the subject. Now they were on the ground. "What'd ja go an' save me for?"

"Well, I figured that since you were trying to be good…"

"Who are you unda there?" she again changed the subject as she tried to lift his mask.

"Don't!"

"Well why not, Mr. B.?"

"I'd like to remain your secret admirer." Batman smiled at Harley.

"But I know who you are; you're Batman." Harley was confused. That was one of the things he liked about her. Her confusion, he found that quite cute; her beauty, the blonde hair, blue eyes, slim, curvy body; just her personality overjoyed him.

"Cute, Quinn." He leaned in for a kiss but she ruined it.

"How about not…."

**Will Harley ever be good? Will Batman get his girl? Review if you'd like……**


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce sat down in the theatre next to a blonde woman. When she had looked his way, he noticed, coincidently, that it was Quinn.

He mumbled something.

"Pardon me, Mr. Wayne. What'dja say?" she asked as she popped her gum.

"Oh, uh, I just said that the worst way to miss someone's when they're sitting right next to you."

"But Mr. Wayne, how couldja miss me when ya don't even know me or know who I am?" Harley asked.

"I look at the papers, Harley. And I know you more than you think I do," Bruce smiled at her, longingly.

"So you're a millionaire or a billionaire or what?" Quinn smiled.

"Doesn't matter."

"You know, you're pretty handsome for a rich guy."

"Uh, thanks, I think," he stared at her once more before the film began.

Coincidently, he had walked into the wrong movie showing but decided to stay because of Harley. Chick flick. A sad one. During the midway of the movie, Harley began to cry. Bruce comforted her, held her hand, held her close. However, he still wasn't sure how she felt of him. Tears fell from the girl's crying eyes and fell upon her soft, warm cheeks as Bruce dried them with his sleeve.

"This is so sad!" she sobbed. "The poor doggie! They killed him!"

"He felt no pain, Harley."

"Will you please shut her up!" someone yelled back to Bruce.

"Sorry," Bruce yelled up front. "Now, sweetie, quiet down. What do you say after the movie we go out for dinner?"

Only once her tears were dried, did she answer his question. "Only caz you offered," she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, uh, I heard what happened last night. With you and Batman."

"Oh, yea, that! Ya know, they left somethin' outa the papers!" Harley recalled, digging into her rice.

"And what would that be?" Bruce asked.

"Well, Batman held me in his arms and tried to kiss me!"

Bruce choked. "Is that so?"

"Yea huh!"

"Well, I can see why. You're a lovely woman."

"Why thank you, sir. It is greatly appreciated," she responded.

"So, why'd you jump, Harley?"

"Only caz I couldn't take it anymor', all I did to be good was all goin' wrong, you know what I'm getting' at?"

"Uh, sure, yeah, I kinda get it."

"Yeah, well, I gotta go. Thanks for dinner Mr. Wayne." She walked quickly past and he caught her arm.

"Wait, Harley," she turned to face him. "I'll drive you home."

She only smiled in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Lying in her bed, she closed her eyes only to open them again for a sound had startled her. Harley then stared into the face of Batman.

"Well, hello, Mr. B.! whatchu doin' here so late?" she asked.

"I've come to pay you a visit, ask some questions."

"What is it, Mr. B.?" Harley asked.

"Well, I saw you with that millionaire today."

"Yes, I was with Mr. Wayne."

"Well, I was wondering how interested you are in him."

"Well, how do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"I mean, are you interested in him at all?" Batman asked in response.

"Perhaps," she smirked. "And if I am?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's a good friend of mine and uh I just want the best for him and he seems to like you a lot." In the dark it was a little hard to see his wide smile.

Harley chuckled a bit. "You could say he's safe with me."

"Yes, so I thought, but that doesn't necessarily answer my question, Quinn."

"So, maybe I am interested in Bruce," she shrugged. "I mean, he is after all, the nicest guy I met, next to you, that is." She looked him up and down and smiled. She had been sitting on her bed throughout the conversation.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently and her left hand fell onto his chest. "And for me?"

"Perhaps," she smiled. Once again he leaned in but this time she didn't pull away or say a word; she just simply welcomed the kiss. Harley soon broke free and began to cry.

"What's wrong, Harley?" Batman asked.

"Reminds me of Mr. J."

"Quinn, forget about him. You have me now. I'll keep you safe. I can love you more than he ever can. I can show you what love is."

"Maybe you're right, Batman." She closed her eyes for a second. "But I feel it would easier to love you if I knew the man behind the mask."

"Yes, but you know more than you think," said Batman.

"I've heard somethin' like that b'for'; from Bruce Wayne."

"Perhaps you did."

"Mr. B., what are you trying to say?" Harley Quinn was confused as to what he mean.

"I've not the time to tell you now. Goodbye, my love," Batman kissed her cheek and as he turned to leave, she grabbed for he hand.

"Wait, Batman." He turned to face Harley. "Let me drive you home?" she smiled.

"Cute, Quinn. But I'm not going home." He rushed out the window from which he had come.

Harley Quinn lay back down on her bed and smiled as she fell fast into dreams of her new man.


	5. Chapter 5

Harley Quinn bumped into Bruce Wayne on the streets. "Hey ya, Mr. Wayne. 'Scuse me." Harley smiled.

"Hello to you too, Miss Quinn," Bruce smiled back. "Rumor has it that Batman came to see you last night?"

"Perhaps he did? What is it to you?"

Bruce shrugged, "Curious's all." He suddenly chuckled. "I've been hanging around you too much; my grammar's getting bad."

"It's cool, Mr. Wayne."

"Dinner yesterday was great. We should do it again sometime, eh?" He took her hands and leaned a little.

"Yeah," she said dreamily. She stared in his eyes and leaned some as well. After their lips parted, she said, "Ya know, Batman said he's a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, who is he?"

"Can't tell you that. Respect for identity," he chuckled. "Nice try though."

"Had ta try Mr. B—ah Wayne," Harley blushed.

Bruce pushed it from his mind. "Dinner tonight?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Alright, see you tonight, Quinn." He kissed her cheek and walked past.


	6. Chapter 6

Harley was putting on her makeup while staring at the mirror.

"Well, Quinn, you look nice, going somewhere?" Batman had appeared behind her.

"Yeah, I'm goin' to dinner with Bruce Wayne," she replied smiling still facing the mirror.

"I'm sure he would love that," he smiled at her. "Well, I think I'd better go then," he said breaking the silence. But before he left he kissed her lips and disappeared out her window.

A moment or so later, she heard the a knock at her apartment door. She walked over and opened the door to see a man dressed quite nicely handing her a red rose. "Hey Mr. Wayne," she bit her bottom lip to keep from showing her smile. She took the flower from him fingers and settled it in her blonde hair.

"Hello Harley." Bruce smiled back at her.

After they were seated in Harley's favorite restaurant, the waiter took their orders and brought their drinks. While the waiter had gone for the bill, Bruce turned to Harley. "Close your eyes," he whispered in her ear. She did as he asked and as she did so, she felt something cold form around her neck. He sat back down in his chair as she opened her eyes back up.

She looked down at her neck and noticed a gold chain. Attached to the chain, was a diamond necklace in the shape of a bat.

Not realizing first what this could mean, she ran to him. "Oh, Bruce, I love it!" she kissed his cheek and he turned and kissed her lips.


	7. Chapter 7 LAST

Harley Quinn stood staring out at the horizon. She walked back into her apartment, sat down at the table, and picked up the phone but she didn't dial. The telephone began to ring in her hand.

It was Bruce. "Hello?"

"Hey! What are you up to?"

"Just sitting here; I was about to call you!" Harley smiled.

"Well, I was thinking. We've been going out for a year now. I brought you flowers, took you to dinner, the movies, I got you a necklace and—"

"Hey, baby, hold that thought, there's someone at the door. I'll call ya back," she hung up the phone and got up to answer the door. "I'm coming!" Harley turned the knob. "Mr. B.! Hey! How are ya?"

He didn't say anything he just closed the door behind him. "I have a present for you, Miss Quinn." He pulled from his pocket a small box and handed it to her.

Harley opened up the little box and found that inside, was a diamond ring. A smile swept across her face but she tried to keep cool.. "You want me to marry you, Batman?"

"Yes, Harley, I do." He smiled and held onto her shoulders pulling her into a hug.

She pulled from his hug and his hands still gripped here shoulders. "Well, what about Bruce?"

"What _about_ Bruce?"

"I've been with him for a year. And I don't even know your real name!" Harley said.

"No, you know who I am."

"Who are you then?" Harley lifted Batman's mask and this time, he let her do it. When she had uncovered it, her face lit up. "Baby, what are you doin' under ther'?" she smiled and hugged him, not wanting to let go. "Oh, Bruce, I love you."

"And?" Bruce looked at her in question.

"And I would love to be your wife, baby." Harley kissed her fiancée and never wanted to let him go. And she knew that one day would come when she would be called Mrs. Harley Wayne.


End file.
